hiddeninthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherrybliss
Cherrybliss 'is a sickly thin, short-haired light brown she-cat with darker flecks of cream and dark brown, with stunning, endless, dark blue eyes. Her face is split into two tones, a cream on the right and a darker brown on the left. She has a forehead blaze and beautiful, long, snow-white muzzle that goes around her cheeks onto the back of her shoulders. Her white shoulders do not meet each other, instead the white touches dark brown that leads up onto her head from in between her shoulder blades. Her ears are a mixed cream and light ginger while the insides are a light, soft oak color. Her body is mottled cream with dull, dark brown, and small, faint ginger patches. Her underbelly is pure-white, along with her (elbows and below on all four legs.) legs and paws. Her tail is mostly cream, ending with a dull-brown that fades to black at the tip. History '»As a Kit; Cherrybliss wasn't like most kits, she never called her mother "Mommy," she never really had the urge to explore, or meet her clan-mates. The most she did was sleep, and eat. She hated being around other cats and would much rather be tucked in beside her mother, all alone, as she was the only one she ever felt comfortable around. She never left the nursery, or met her father until her apprentice stage. »As an Apprentice; Cherrybliss kept to herself, slept in the corner of the apprentices den as far away from the others as possible. Her mentor was Grassfoot, they shared a lot of great times together, she taught Cherrybliss to act more confident, and be a little more laid-back. She helped her succeed quite well in fighting, and helped Cherrybliss discover a deep love for hunting. Not soon after her ceremony, she was caught in an owl attack as she was learning the territory. She wasn't hurt (At all..), but the bird left Grassfoot and Brightheart with a few injuries to remember. Later on, she met Oceanpaw (Now Oceanbreeze) and they became very loyal companions as time passed, Cherrybliss is definitely confident when she calls Oceanbreeze one of her best friends. »As a Warrior; This she-cat was and is quite active as a warrior. She's more confident and a little more outgoing, as well as brave. Cherrybliss will easily defend her clan-mates in battle, and mouthy quarrels, as long as she's nearly positive they'll be able to overcome quite quickly. Her personality changed dramatically when it came to conversing, she's more willing to start conversation with her clan-mates than ever, and is more proud when it comes to using her claws. Cherrybliss acquired her first (half)apprentice rather soon, perhaps around her second month as a warrior. Thankfully, she trained him well and is very honored to announce he is a fully-trained warrior. Her second apprentice was Turtlecloud, and finally finished all of her training and moved on into the nursery to live as a queen, Cherrybliss sees her as a great warrior, or queen and is glad to say she was Turtlecloud's mentor. Her other two apprentices are Honorpaw and Pop-paw, they're still training, although this mottled she-cat sees them becoming warriors quite soon. She frequently went on hunting patrols, probably less than she slept in her entire life, and recently got into a fight with Kindleheart, Spottypelt, and Tropicglow. It wasn't a huge fight, just a small dispute, none of them were injured since they all kept their claws sheathed, thank StarClan.. Time passed, Cherrybliss spent most of her time hunting in the forest alone, occasionally with Kindleheart or Dappledrose. Sometimes with her former apprentices. Not much happened, the clan remained healthy for a long time. Although one day something broke out and cats were dying all of a sudden, and Cherrybliss's mother happened to be one of them. The she-cat grew very isolated and hardly talked to anyone, grieving for her mother's loss and heartbroken that she'd lost one of her best and closest friends. Character Pictures Family Category:Hiddenclan